


I'm Hungry

by InsaneHam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Attempt at horror, Gen, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam
Summary: He counted the seconds. “One, two, three…“Nine-hundred-ninety-nine, one thousand. America?” He poked his head out. “I’m ready to be found.”But no one was there. They had all gone back inside.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I'm Hungry

“England? I’m hungry.” Canada looked up. “England?”

  
  


“Let’s play hide and go seek!” America shouted. 

“Okay!” Canada ducked behind the old willow tree and held his breath as America counted. There were squeals as the other boys and girls were found and Canada giggled, excited at the prospect at being caught. 

He counted the seconds. “One, two, three…

“Nine-hundred-ninety-nine, one thousand. America?” He poked his head out. “I’m ready to be found.” 

But no one was there. They had all gone back inside.

  
  


“Papa!” Canada jumped for joy. “Papa!”

“The Carribean or Canada? Choose one.”

The answer came without hesitation. “The Carribean.”

  
  


Canada’s bright eyes spotted the balloon pack hidden in England’s bag. “You remembered!” Canada almost cried. 

“Cool, balloons!” America agreed, snatching the packet from the counter. “England, what’s this for?”

“Don’t open it, America,” England scolded. “It’s for your birthday in a couple days, remember?”

  
  


Canada glared enviously as England rubbed America’s head. It was no fair. Canada should be the one with the head rubs.

“See you soon, poppet.”

“Do you have to go? I’ll be so lonely.”

Canada waited until England closed the door. Then he pushed the coat rack on America’s head.

“I’m telling you England, it was a ghost!”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Ghosts don’t exist.”

  
  


“England? Do I have a brother?”

“Of course. All my colonies are your brothers.”

“No, but do I have a brother that looks like me?”

  
  


“Look at me!”

“Listen to me!”

“Why can’t anyone see me?”

  
  


“Boo.”

America screeched and ran. Canada smiled.

“You can hear me.”

America looked in the mirror, only to see a pair of violet eyes staring back. 

“You can see me.”

  
  


“If you can’t find me, I’ll catch you.”

Canada went inside.

  
  


Matthew Williams, aged 10. Died from starvation.

  
  


“England? I’m hungry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Pininterest post (I'm not sure where it was posted first). If you have the link, please post it and I'll put it up.


End file.
